1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use by one or more electronic devices in characterizing an estimated location of a mobile device, and attempting to affect an accuracy of, and/or an uncertainty corresponding to, a subsequent estimated location of the mobile device that is determined based, at least in part, on one or more wireless signals received by the mobile device from one or more terrestrial-based transmitting devices.
2. Information
As its name implies, a mobile device may be moved about, e.g. typically being carried by a user and/or possibly a machine. By way of some non-limiting examples, a mobile device may take the form of a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.
A position and/or movements of a mobile device may be determined, at least in part, by a positioning and/or navigation capability (herein after simply referred to as a positioning capability) that may be implemented on board the mobile device, in one or more other electronic devices, and/or some combination thereof. Certain positioning capabilities may be based on one or more wireless signals transmitted by one or more transmitting devices and acquired by mobile device. By way of example, certain wireless signal-based positioning capabilities make use of wireless signals acquired from a satellite positioning system (SPS), such as, e.g., the global positioning system (GPS), etc.
In another example, certain wireless signal-based positioning capabilities make use of wireless signals acquired from terrestrial-based wireless transmitting devices, such as, e.g., a dedicated positioning Beacon transmitting device, an access point (AP) device which may be part of a wireless local area network, a base transceiver station which may be part of the cellular telephone system, and/or the like or some combination thereof. In certain implementations, a positioning capability may make use of one or more electronic files, such as, e.g., an electronic map, a routability graph, a radio heatmap, and/or the like or some combination thereof, to determine a position and/or other movements of the mobile device within a particular environment.